On the Other Side
by emilie lupin
Summary: Remus meets Sirius on the other side of the Veil and has to make a hard decision. WARNING: Slash RS and Deathly Hallows spoilers.


Remus looked around, thoroughly confused. He was still outside, but this ⌠outside■ was vastly different from the one he had been in moments before. That one had been dark, loud, with curses and spells flying every which way; this new place was calm, cool, and bright. Remus was still trying to collect his thoughts when something large hurled itself at him, knocking him to the ground.  
⌠ARGH,■ Remus shouted, trying to move, grab his wand, something, but whatever it was that had knocked him over had him pinned tightly to the ground. It took Remus a moment to realize he was being hugged, not attacked, and the ⌠something large■ was still holding him, grinning at him from behind overgrown black fringe. Remus gaped for a minute, sorting everything out in his head.  
⌠Sirius?■ Remus finally asked, incredulous. Sirius nodded, still grinning, and stood up. He reached out a hand to Remus, who was lying on his back in the grass, and Remus took it, allowing himself to be hauled up. ⌠Is that really you, Padfoot?■ Remus asked again, hoping to hear Sirius say it.  
⌠Yup, Moony. Really me,■ Sirius answered, smiling and clapping Remus on the back. God, it was so good to hear his voice... Remus was almost overcome with sudden emotion. He took advantage of the position Sirius was in and wrapped his friend in a huge hug. Sirius hugged him back, just as enthusiastically, and they stood there for a moment, Remus placing his forehead on Sirius▓s shoulder.  
⌠Wait,■ Remus said suddenly, looking up and releasing Sirius. ⌠You▓re--you can▓t be--■ Sirius cut him off.  
⌠I am. I▓m dead, Moony. This is a heaven, of sorts. It▓s where I ended up, that night I...■ Sirius trailed off, shuddering a bit, but Remus knew immediately what he was talking about. The scene flashed through his head, like it had so many times in the past two years. Sirius falling, happiness still in his eyes but fear on his face. Sirius disappearing, slowly, ever so slowly, as he fell though the Veil that separated one world from the other. Remus saw himself, anguish pooling over his scarred features, unable to move, knowing he wouldn▓t make it in time, anyway. As he watched Harry come hurtling out of nowhere, screaming, the vision faded. Remus shook his head and opened eyes he hadn▓t realized had been closed.  
⌠Died. Yeah, I know. But...why does it look like this?■ Remus gestured around as he spoke, waving a hand at the seemingly endless fields around where they stood.  
⌠No idea,■ Sirius started. ⌠Remus. Look at me.■ Remus did as he was told, tearing his eyes from the horizon and looking into Sirius▓s warm grey eyes.  
⌠What?■ Remus asked. After a pause, Sirius answered him, not breaking the eye contact.  
⌠Look at me. Do I look like the same man who died that night, much less the one who lived as a dog in Azkaban for thirteen years?■ Remus hadn▓t noticed it at first, being so caught up in the reunion. He stepped back now, his hands on Sirius▓s shoulders, and surveyed the man before him. It almost wouldn▓t be right to call him a man, now, though. The longer Remus stared, the younger Sirius seemed to get. Gone were the lines that etched his tired face, the clouds that covered eyes that had seen too much. His skin was, instead, as smooth and clear as possible, and his eyes held a light, a spark, that Remus had not seen since their days at Hogwarts. Remus looked Sirius up and down, slowly, taking in the changes. His height had remained the same in death. He no longer looked like someone who had gained back a lot of lost weight in a short time; his body was lean and muscled, and Remus remembered that from Hogwarts, as well.  
⌠You look...younger,■ Remus stated quietly. ⌠It▓s part of what happens here, Remus,■ Sirius answered, in the same hushed tones.  
⌠I don▓t--get it, Sirius. Why?■ ⌠I don▓t know why, Moony. I▓ve been trying to figure that out. It▓s just part of the magic of it, I guess. Sort of like...a big Room of Requirement. You remember that?■ ⌠Of course, Pads, how could I not? Made some of my favorite memories in that room. But, what you mean is, this place, where ever we are, it comes up with whatever you want?■ Sirius looked around, then back at Remus.  
⌠I guess,■ Sirius answered, tentatively. ⌠I told you, I▓m not really sure. You were always the one to figure out things like that, weren▓t you?■ ⌠Yeah,■ Remus told him, smiling slightly. ⌠I was, wasn▓t I?■ His words fade into a few moments of silence, with each man remembering all the times that Remus got them out of something with a cleverly worded loophole, all the times that he explained, in complete nonchalance, that of course they couldn▓t do it that way, unless they had a death wish, and how about they just swap this around? After about a minute, Sirius▓s face lit up. ⌠Oh! I know! Here, come with me!■ He took firm hold of Remus▓s arm and began to run toward the horizon on their left side. Remus felt himself being dragged a few yards before finding his footing and running after his friend.  
They soon came to a small house, a cottage, really, and Remus was surprised that he hadn▓t seen it before, when all the land around him was completely level, devoid of so much as a boulder or bush.  
⌠It▓s not there all the time,■ Sirius said, almost in answer to Remus▓s thoughts. ⌠It only shows up when I want it, but it▓s pretty nice inside, come look!■ With that, he opened the door to the cottage and pulled Remus inside. It was roomy inside, but still cozy. The fire was going, but the room stayed at a perfect temperature. There was more furniture than it looked like the house could hold, but it somehow wasn▓t crowded at all. It was all red and gold, just like Remus knew it would be. He walked closer to the mantel and looked at the pictures there, pictures of him and of James and Lily, and of Harry. It was not until he caught sight of himself in a small silver mirror that he noticed something. The grey had gone out of his hair.  
He had begun going grey almost five years previously, and the war going on had done nothing to help. Now, though, as Remus looked around for a larger mirror, it was obvious to him that his hair had returned to the sandy brown color of his youth. ⌠Er--Sirius!■ Remus called, looking around for the other man. Sirius came out of the next room and smiled when he saw Remus by the mantel.  
⌠Yeah, mate? Having a good time reminiscing and all that stuff?■ ⌠Well, yeah, but,■ Remus stammers. ⌠Look, Sirius, does my hair look--normal, to you?■ Sirius grinned and rolled his eyes, but stepped closer to Remus anyway and peered at his head. After a second, Sirius cocked his eyebrow and said, ⌠Yeah, I reckon it does look a little different. But what▓s it matter, anyway? You know what happened to me, I told you, you get younger looking after you die,■ Sirius said, still looking at Remus. Remus▓s eyes widened at Sirius▓s last word.  
⌠I▓m--I▓m dead? I▓ve died? That▓s why I▓m here?■ ⌠That▓s what I gathered, Moony. Only dead people ever show up here. What, you didn▓t realize you▓d died?■ ⌠No, I--■ Remus broke off, looking horrified. ⌠Oh, Merlin.■ ⌠What?■ Sirius asked, trying to cover up the urgency in his voice.  
⌠Tonks, and--and Teddy--I can▓t--■ Remus sputtered. Sirius furrowed his brow in confusion. ⌠What about Tonks? What can▓t you do? And who▓s Teddy, your boyfriend?■ Somehow, the end of Sirius▓s sentence carried a tone of disgust. Remus, a look of anger coming over him, shook his head.  
⌠No, Sirius, not a boyfriend. My son! Mine and--and Tonks▓s--■ But Sirius interrupted, his own anger taking over slightly.  
⌠You--and Tonks?■ he said, hushed, looking into Remus▓s eyes with such intensity that Remus was sure his eyebrows had fizzled off. ⌠You had a son?■ He gaze hurt so much that Remus had to look away. Sirius kept his eyes carefully trained on his friend, until finally he left Remus to his own. 


End file.
